I'm Just a Kid
by JustSitBackAndWatch
Summary: Teenagehood isn't as easy as it may seem. Follow Albus, Rose and Scorpius as they learn the hardships of being a teen. Written for the 'Teen Issues' challenge. R&R! Contains Slash. Rated T for a reason.
1. Homophobia

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP, unfortunately._

_**Warning: **Contains slashy goodness. *grin*_

_**A/N:**Written for the 'Teen Issues' challenge on HPFC. This will be a threeshot. Originally, none of the threeshots were going to be connected, but I've changed my mind, and they WILL be linked. However, each one will be written from someone else's POV. Enjoy. (:_

* * *

**Homophobia.  
-Albus' POV-**

This is just wrong. He's the enemy. He's going out with my cousin. He's forbidden.

He's … a _he. _

So can someone explain to me why I can't keep my mind off of him? Would someone please tell me why I have _naughty _dreams of him and I? Please enlighten me as to why I can't keep my eyes off of him for more than a few damn minutes. I said please.

I've never thought about my sexuality before, never doubted it for a second. I'm a Potter, son of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, I can't be anything but straight. The idea is laughable. Well, until Sixth Year started. Rose introduced him and I, she said he wasn't like his family, that he was a great guy. And I couldn't help but think of how amazingly good-looking he was. I told myself it was normal, that I was appraising his appearance for my cousin – because I wouldn't want my cousin having an ugly boyfriend, now, would I?

Yeah. That plan worked for a while … until I noticed how I was _repeatedly _thinking of him and his good looks and his charming personality. Once again, I brushed it off, telling myself I was making sure he wasn't changing for the worst. That theory didn't last very long – after I caught myself checking out his rear end, I could no longer convince myself that I was merely watching him for Rosie's safety and social status.

And then the dreams started. I could hardly say I was testing his romantic skills for Rosie, because dream-selves can be entirely different to real-selves, even _I _know that. I lost sleep as the months passed by, as I forced myself to stay awake, drowning myself in books and homework as a distraction. The human body took control often, and I ended up crashing in the Common Room at ridiculous times, falling into the dreams unwillingly. I _tried _to stay awake, but that plan wasn't really going down too well.

So, six months after meeting him, I finally accept that I, Albus Potter, fancy the _male_pants off of one Scorpius Malfoy. Now, look at it from my point of view. I, son of one of the most famous men in Wizard history, find out that I'm interested in someone of the same gender as me, yet I've been known as a 'Womaniser' or a 'Heart-breaker', if you will, for the past few years of my life. I've had more girlfriends than Rose has had shoes. And Rose has been through a lot of shoes since she started Hogwarts. Now, add the fact that my cousin – and best friend – is going out with the person of my interest, so he is completely off limits anyway.

Yes, I think you see my problem. It's pretty terrifying. And so I decide to do what any confused, bisexual male would do – I turned to someone I'm close to for help. Naturally, I chose my big brother, James. He's in the year above me, and there have been rumours that one of his friend's is homosexual, so I came to the conclusion that he'd be alright with it.

Ha. How wrong I was. I walked up to him, asked to have a word. You know, to get him away from his friends. He and I had quite a close bond, so he agreed without complaint. And then I told him everything. Absolutely everything. And do you know what he said?

"Bloody hell, my brother's gay!"

He looked utterly disgusted, completely repulsed by the idea that he was related to someone that was not heterosexual. I guess his friend isn't gay, after all. But, honestly, who would have thought? James Potter, carefree prankster, _homophobic_.

He stopped talking to me after that. He ignores my attempts to have a word with him, avoids my eyes during meals and in the halls, leaves the room if I enter it. It hurts that, even if my brother can't accept other people this way, he can't even be with his own flesh and blood … all because I like a guy in the way most guy's don't.

I hear him mutter things under his breath as we walk past each other in the hallways. Disgrace to the family. Disgusting monster. Vile alien. Utter humiliation. A complete let down. Dirty filth. Scum of the universe.

I've had enough of it.

That's how I ended up sitting outside, curled up in a ball as rain pounded down, beating against my skin hard enough to leave bruises. My clothes are soaked through, allowing water to seep into places it shouldn't go, and my hair is – for once – not sticking up in every direction. I stared unseeingly at the lake through squinted eyes as I ponder over how my life became such a disaster.

"Albus, what the hell are you doing out here?" a voice calls.

I turn around to see a shivering Scorpius Malfoy, clutching his arms against his chest as if to block out the cold.

"What does it look like?" I retort harshly, turning back round. It's his fault I'm in this mess, I've decided, and he is not the person I want to see right now.

He walks towards me and sits down, his arm rubbing against mine. I ignore the way my heart races to the best of my ability, pleading Merlin to sort everything out again.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Positively freezing," I reply blankly.

"Then come inside before you catch a cold."

"A cold? That sounds great. I'll stay out here, thanks."

"What's gotten you so bloody suicidal all of a sudden?"

All of a sudden? It's not as if Scorpius and I are friends or anything. How would he know if my 'suicidal feeling' was all of a sudden or a progressive thing?

And I don't know why, I have no clue what made me do it, but I told him. I told him nearly everything. How I'm not as straight as I thought I was, how James can't accept that, how much it hurts to have a brother that is disgusted by you, how I feel so insecure of myself. The only part I leave out, however, is _who _made me realise I was bisexual. Somewhere during my announcement, tears fall from my green eyes, mingling with the rain until I couldn't distinguish between the two.

And I don't know why, I have no clue what made him do it, but he puts his arm around me and leans forward, leading with his mouth. Part of me wants to stop him, wants to remind him that he has a girlfriend, that he shouldn't be doing this. But the rest of me, the greedy part of me, wants him to continue, to close the distance between us. I want him to forget about Rose for the moment and let me have what I've been wanting for so long now.

My eyes flutter closed as his lips meet mine, and my hands find themselves around his middle, one on his back and one on his side. The arm that isn't draped over my shoulder lifts up as he runs his fingers through my hair. Kissing a boy is nothing like kissing a girl. It tastes different, and their skin isn't as soft and smooth. But it's better. I prefer it this way.

Nothing matters in that special moment. It doesn't matter that Scorpius has a girlfriend, or that he's supposed to be straight. It doesn't matter that we're freezing cold and drenched, and will probably wake up with a flu tomorrow. It doesn't matter that my brother hates my way of life now, or that I'm completely betraying Rose, my cousin, my best friend. All that matters is us, together.

As he pulls away, his grey eyes look into my green. "You have nothing to feel insecure about, Albus," he says, his voice barely a whisper.

Before I can respond, his lips are on mine again, and I'm in utter heaven. My brain cannot form one coherent sentence, but I don't care.

And that's how it began.

* * *

**A/N: **_It took a completely different turn to how I intended before. Originally, they weren't going to kiss. Yet. But hey, my fingers did the typing, and this is what they came out with. _

_Next Chapter... Cheating, in Rose's POV. See the connection? :D_

_Reviews make me smile. Would it be too much to ask for you to click on that not-so-little green button below? _


	2. Cheating

_**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. I'm not as pleased with it as the first one, but it's something, right? I can't believe this has taken me nearly a week to get up. I had writer's block. After writing Albus, I struggled to write Rose. She doesn't have as much of a voice as Albus does, I'm afraid. It's harder to write her. A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed/put on alert/favourited this story. You guys make my day. (:_

_**Warning: **Mild slash, and one bad word. _

_**Disclaimer: **Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me. _

_

* * *

_

**Cheating.**

**-Rose POV -**

Our relationship is running strongly. I remember when he asked me out at the end of Fifth Year; I was ecstatic. I had beamed like an idiot and agreed eagerly, he chuckled and hugged me, promising to write to me over the summer. I returned the promise, and said I couldn't wait to see him again. The letters consisted mainly of whining complaints about how boring it was at his house, how his parents were so obsessed with turning him into a proper man, and my letters in return were also full of such complaints – how my mum expects me to be the best in school, how they get annoyed if they find the tiniest of dents in my school record.

I felt closer to him than I ever thought possible. School started, and we announced the news. Most of the kids were alright with it, but after three Howlers, Dad officially stopped talking to me. Mum said she was happy as long as I was happy, and that Dad would warm up soon. Uncle Harry wrote a letter telling me to be careful, but he said he found Dad's behaviour hilarious, and to keep Scorpius as long as possible. The rest of the family welcomed the news with open arms. Even Scorpius' parents were pleased, telling him that he had caught an intelligent, admirable girl and shouldn't let me go any time soon. The letter made me blush.

All is good, yes, between Scorpius and myself.

We sit in the Great Hall, enjoying dinner, his arm around my waist. I'm smiling and laughing, conversing with my friends. Someone mentions something about my cousin, James, and my eyes automatically hunt him out on the Gryffindor table. My eyes trail along the rest of the red and golden House, and I pause when I notice Molly, Lorcan and Alice - Albus' friends - sitting by themselves.

"Where's Albus?" I ask curiously, noticing the absence of my other cousin. I realise that Scorpius won't know, of course, but I ask anyway.

As I expect, Scorpius says he has no idea, but he adds, "I'll look for him after dinner if you want."

I smile and thank him. Dinner ends and we all rise to leave. Scorpius kisses my forehead and says he'll meet me in the Common Room later. I grin, thank him again, and make my way to the Ravenclaw Tower.

I attempt to do my homework, but worry gnaws at me from the inside, making it next to impossible to concentrate. It's raining outside, like it has been for the past two weeks, and I smile softly. I love the rain. I don't why, but something about watching it, hearing it patter against the roof and windows, soothes me. I walk over to the window and sit down, resting my back against the stone wall as I gaze peacefully at the Lake. A blond figure catches my attention, drawing it away from the lake, and my eyes widen as I realise it's Scorpius.

What is Scorpius doing outside in this weather when he's supposed to be looking for Albus?

Oh, I see …

A raven-haired figure is sitting on one of the rocks by the lake, and it doesn't take a genius to realise it's Albus. He's hunched up, his arms around his legs, which are pressed against his chest, and he seems to be thinking hard, as he doesn't turn around to look at the approaching blond. Scorpius stops a few feet away from Albus, and I think I see his mouth forming words, but they look so small from the Ravenclaw Tower that I can't be certain. Though he must have, because Albus' head turns around to look at him.

Albus must have responded, because now Scorpius is moving forward again, and he sits down beside him, his arm pressing against Albus'. I can't see their faces, but I decide they must be talking, as they're both facing the lake, and Scorpius isn't the kind of person who just sits in silence.

But suddenly Scorpius is moving away slightly, not much, but he turns around, so their arms are no longer touching, to look at Albus, his head tilted to the side slightly. I squint through the rain and see that Albus' mouth is moving quickly and constantly. He's telling Scorpius what's wrong with him, I suppose. Scorpius puts his arm around him, and my eyes widen in shock. Scorpius isn't a very physical being. It took him a while to get used to putting his arm around me as we walk in hallways, or holding my hand when we went to Hogsmeade. It had always been awkward movements the first few months, but that touch seems so natural and calm.

I stifle a gasp behind my palm as their lips brush against each other. My heart rips painfully, teasingly, slowly, as if it was trying to torture me to the brink of insanity. Tears pool out of my eyes as they continue to kiss, and I can't take it any more. I push myself hastily off of the window ledge, my feet finding the floor easily as they pound against it repeatedly. I ignore the stares of the Ravenclaws behind me as my feet slap against the creamy stone of the steps. I burst through the door of the dormitory, thankful that my bed is closest to the door as I collapse onto it, sobs racking my body as the wails are muffled by the pillow.

I never thought Scorpius was capable of doing such a thing. He's always been the angel in my mind's eye. He behaves in school, rarely gets in trouble. He got great O.W.L's, only one less than me. He treats me like a lady, with total respect and care. When I'm upset, he would be my shoulder to cry on, and wouldn't ask what had gotten me in such a state.

I saw him as the perfect boyfriend, but I see now that I was wrong.

How long have he and Albus been seeing each other behind my back? How long has he been lying to me? Did he ever care for me, or has he been using me to get to my cousin? Doesn't he know how fragile and delicate my heart is? Doesn't he understand that one simple mistake can cause it to fall and shatter into a thousand, sharp, tiny pieces, stabbing at my insides?

I wonder what I'm doing here. The bastard doesn't deserve my tears, not after the scene I just watched. If he really cares for me, he wouldn't kiss my cousin. If he really loves me, he wouldn't have done such a thing. I realise now that I have been foolish and naïve, that I've fallen in his trap and I'm stuck. I sit up and take deep, shaky breaths, wiping my nose with the cuff of my robes. I rub the tears from my face with my palms, standing up. Wobbling, I stumble over to the bathroom and turn the tap of the sink on. I lean against the counter as I cup the cold water in my hands, bringing it up to my face and splashing it against my skin.

My breathing is erratic and shaky as I make my way back to my bed, walking on jelly legs. I collapse onto the mattress and, only pausing to remove my robes, leaving the rest of my uniform on, I scramble under the covers and suppress a yawn. Crying always does this to me, it always makes me so exhausted. Confused and heartbroken, I fall into a dreamless sleep.

I don't mention the kiss with Scorpius the next few weeks, though I'm distinctly colder towards him. I find excuses not to sit with him at lunch, not to walk to classes to him, not to study with him, not to go to Hogsmeade with him. His kisses aren't returned with equal passion, though I make a small effort. Every time he touches me, my heart cracks just that little bit further, because I know I'm not the only one who he touches this way. Every time he kisses me, I want to cry, because I know he uses those lips to kiss another. Every time he tells me he loves me, and I return the saying, I want to hit him, because I know he's lying.

I've cut off all contact with my cousin, something that does not go unnoticed by my boyfriend and Albus. I know they've noticed a difference, but neither of them dare bring it up, just like I don't dare bring the kiss up. It was just something that can't be discussed easily.

I catch them at it again a couple of months later. James and Albus have a huge argument in front of everyone, though no one can understand what they're shouting. Albus runs off angrily, and I try to stop Scorpius following him, but Scorpius shakes out of my grasp. I call his name, and he turns around again, his eyes livid.

"He's our friend, Rose, don't you care about him?"

And then he's gone. I bite my lip and follow him, though I don't think he realises I'm there. I'm a good few feet behind him, and I move silently. He finds Albus close to where they were when I saw them kiss, although this time, Albus is leaning against a tree, breathing heavily as his wide eyes stare angrily at the lake. Scorpius walks up to him tentatively and I hide behind another wide tree. Scorpius crouches down beside him and rests a hand cautiously on Albus' arm. Albus visibly relaxes and apologises for a reason I cannot fathom.

"It's alright, Al, ignore James. He's a pathetic idiot."

Albus smiles slightly and Scorpius sits down properly, putting an arm over Albus' shoulders. Albus rests his head on Scorpius' shoulder, snuggling into him like I used to when I was upset. I bite my lip harder, frowning as I fight back jealous, angry tears. As Scorpius plants a kiss on Albus' black hair, I run, desperate to escape, my heart shattering once more.

How could he do this to me?

* * *

_**A/N: **The next chapter.... Revenge, hopefully from Scorpius' POV, though that has yet to be decided. I want it to be from Scorp's POV, so you get to see a chapter from each character, but I'm lacking inspiration for this one. It might take a bit longer to get up, depending on how long it takes for me to think of an idea for it, but I promise this story will not be abandoned, and will probably be complete by the end of the month. If you have any suggestions, PM me. (:_

_Would it be too much to ask for a review? Even if I said 'Pretty please with Rose and Albus plushies on top'?_


	3. Revenge

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP. What a surprise._

_**Warning: **Slash. Shocking, no?_

_**Very Long A/N:**Three weeks. Merlin, I'm sooo sorry. I have excuses! In short, homework piled up, I had MAJOR writers block, the weeks around Christmas are always hectic, and SCORPIUS IS SO HARD TO WRITE! Compared to Albus and Rose, Scorpius was a nightmare. Albus - the confused, homosexual guy. Rose - the confused, heartbroken girlfriend. Scorp - the bloke in the middle of it all. He has less of a voice than the first two, I'm afraid, but he was so hard to write that I kind of forgot to add voice to it. So I went back and slotted it in here and there. Basically, I only finished this on Saturday, and I only finished editing it minutes ago. I was in the midst of editing it earlier this evening, when family friends from Ireland popped round, so I had to stop. So, it's now 11:10PM, and I should be trying to get to sleep, but instead, I'm here, posting this just for you._

_Thanks to all who reviewed, you're all so nice and sweet, and to deisegirl, who very vaguely sparked this idea. Basically, she suggested that Scorpius could get revenge on James for hurting Albus, so I started planning on how he could do that. But THEN, once I had the idea in mind, I thought, "Hey, I could use this _against_ Scorpius!" ... so, yes, thanks to you!_

_And I have news! I know I said this was meant to be a three-shot, but I'm enjoying this so much that I'm going to extend it further. I have ideas for two or three more chapters. So, be happy! Take this as an apology for taking so long to post this chapter. It's not ending here, my friends!_

_Enough of my rambling, though, I know you want to get on with the story. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Years, Dear Readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

**Revenge**

**- Scorpius' POV -**

The day, which happens to be a Tuesday, starts off uneventfully. I get dressed, brush my teeth, pack my bag, and leave the dorms. I make my way to the Great Hall in some kind of trance, my eyes on the floor as I walk through the silent corridors. The sound of chatter and laughter greets my ears as I stroll through the double doors, entering the room where all the students are eating and talking.

I purposely avert my eyes from the Gryffindor table. Ever since that kiss by the lake, guilt has haunted me like a plague, teasing me, trying to make me explode. There's nothing between Albus and I, except for the few occasional kisses we share every now and then. I know it's wrong, I know it'll crush Rose if she finds out (which Albus is certain she won't), and I know I shouldn't do it. But Albus is so sweet and troubled, so … _innocent_. I guess that's what makes me feel attracted to him, the way he's so independent yet so vulnerable. I don't know when the attraction started. I like to think it was when we were at the lake, in the rain, and he told me everything, but I think it may have been earlier. Not much earlier, though. I definitely didn't like him before I asked Rose out, that much I do know.

I hear my name and I lift my head to find Rose grinning at me happily. It pains me when I realise that, in the future, I could be the reason she no longer grins that way … if she finds out ("Which she won't," Albus' voice tells me sternly). She stands up and, together, we close the distance between us. She pecks my cheek and takes my hand, pulling me back to where her breakfast is situated, talking cheerfully all the way. I sit down next to her and spread a thick layer of raspberry jam over my toast.

I raise my head and open my mouth to take a bite from the corner, but my hand freezes at the sight before me. My eyes widen, though the rest of me is paralysed in shock. Two boys whom I have never seen before are locked in an embrace, one boy on the other's lap, the two sealed at the lips. The one sitting on the other's lap has dark brown hair, and his arms are around the other boy's neck. The other boy has sandy blond hair with flecks of ginger in it, his arms creating a vice-like grip around the other's middle, one hand resting on his thigh.

A warm, soft hand lays over mine and I jump at the contact, looking at the redhead beside me with wide eyes. She asks if I'm alright, frowning with concern.

"Uh- um, uh, yeah," I choke. "I'm, uh … perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?"

I nod and turn my head back round. I wonder when this change in Rose occurred; it doesn't take a genius to notice how … distant … she has been acting the past few months. I've been waiting for her to come out with some sort of drastic news for ages now, dreading the worst, but she seems almost back to how we used to be. I wonder …

The gay couple aren't opposite me any more, and instead, Dominique Weasley and her little brother sat there instead, quietly enjoying their meals. I frown at them, earning an raised eyebrow from the girl. We stare at each other in a mixture on confusion (on my part), amusement and annoyance (on hers) until she opens her mouth to speak.

"Is there any particular reason you're staring at us like we're some sort of difficult Ancient Rune?"

"No reason," I mutter quietly, looking back at my plate as I munch on the toast, but it tastes like cardboard. I put it on my plate, scrunching up my nose in distaste.

"Honey, eat something," Rose says persistently. "Are you _sure _you're feeling alright? Not dizzy? Light-headed? Nauseous?"

I tell her I'm fine, and that if she wants to be Madam Pomfrey's assistant so badly, I'm sure the Mediwitch won't have a problem with it. She mock scowls at this and hits my arm, but not hard enough for it to hurt.

"Forgive me for caring about my boyfriend's well-being."

"Hey, everyone," a girl chirps. The four of us look up to see a redhead bouncing excitedly. She nodded at each of us in turn, saying our names in greeting. Rose, Dominique, Louis. I notice that she pauses before finishing with my name, but I don't comment on it. Everyone greets her back, but I'm too busy looking over her shoulder, where the gay couple I had seen earlier were, um, _embracing _again by the doors. And no-one's bothering to stop them, why? Shouldn't Professor McGonagall be giving them her rant about public displays of affection by now? Why wasn't anyone else watching them?

"Don't be silly, Lils, of course you can sit with us!" Rose says quickly, and I presume Lily Potter asked to sit with us, though I didn't hear that. I glance at the younger girl briefly as she sits down, before my eyes go back to where the couple are … or were, rather. They've gone, like they did before. I shake my head and frown, wondering vaguely if I'm going insane. I hear Dominique giggle, and I roll my eyes. That girl giggles at just about everything, it's so annoying.

The four relatives begin talking about some family party they're planning, and I zone out, training my eyes to stay on the plate in front of me. As the rest of the school starts to depart for class, Rose stands and tugs me up, muttering something about having Ancient Runes first. I throw an arm over her shoulder carelessly, and she slips hers round my waist, grinning up at me. We've almost got to class when I see them again, walking hand-in-hand in the same direction as Rose and I, pausing every few feet to kiss. I wrinkle my nose up and look away.

Ancient Runes and Charms pass uneventfully, but as we make our way towards Transfiguration, something catches my eye, bringing me to a halt. Across the wall on a First Floor corridor, someone had spray-painted (or so it seems), in red, a message.

_GET OUT OF OUR SCHOOL, YOU BLOODY NO-GOOD HOMOSEXUALS._

Probably not the most offensive word-choice to a homosexual being, I find myself thinking, but the harsh words are still there. So I'm not the only one noticing the couple, then, it seems. However, the words hit home, as I remember the kiss between Albus and I. Albus is gay, a homosexual. And what am I? I'm not sure. Bisexual, I guess. Then again, Albus has dated girls, so he must be bisexual, too. I frown at the message and my arm falls from Rose's shoulders, before crossing with the other one over my chest.

"Who would be so mean?"

Rose follows my gaze, and frowns, too, looking back at me. There's an odd spark in her eye, I notice. She asks what I'm talking about, looking thoroughly confused. I nod towards the wall again, asking her if she's blind.

"Scorpius, honey, are you alright?" she asks, looking over her shoulder again before looking back. "There's nothing there."

"Yes there is!" I protest, pointing at it. Rose shakes her head and my arm falls to my side, my frown faltering. "Y-you can't see it?"

"There's nothing there," she repeats.

The bell rings, signalling the start of class, and Rose grasps my hand, running forward, the conversation seemingly far from her mind while it's at the front of mine. I hear deep laughter and I stumble as I turn to look at the owner of the laugh, but I regain my balance. I swear I see the dark brown and sandy blond heads of the gay couple, but they turn a corner in a flash, and the laughter stops.

In Transfiguration, Rose and I take our places after having five points deducted from Ravenclaw for tardiness. We sit next to Dominique and Albus, and I cringe as I notice that _I _have to sit next to the latter. Or rather, I cringe as I notice the way my heart feels considerably lighter at this news. He looks tired as he waves lazily at me and sends me that beautiful smile of his. I return the wave, quick and short, before taking out my parchment and quill. I ink the quill and go to scribble notes on my parchment as McGonagall begins to talk, but I freeze when I see the parchment is already written on. The writing is in pink and elegantly formed, filling up the parchment at all angles.

_Homosexuality is wrong. Homosexuality is wrong. Homosexuality is wrong. Homosexuality is wrong. Homosexuality is wrong. Homosexuality is wrong. Homosexuality is wrong._

Those three, repeated words fill up the main part of the page, but the sides are littered with little comments. I feel anger swell up inside me as I read them.

_Homosexuals disgust me. _

_Merlin hates homosexuals._

_Gays are worse than Mudbloods. _

I frown and turn the parchment over so Albus doesn't see, but the other side is the same. Who would do something like that? Who would _think _that way? I don't understand it. I screw the parchment into a ball angrily and shove it in my pocket. I hear Dominique giggle at something again, the annoying, bubbly sound filling me ears. I grit my teeth. Rose looks over at me, a worried frown on her face as she rests a hand on my arm. She asks what's wrong … again. Damn, why can't she just accept "nothing" for an answer?

"It already had ink on," I say, skilfully avoiding the truth.

The rest of the day passes similarly. Professor Nott's instructions on the boards are replaced with homosexual-bashing comments. I see the gay couple exactly twenty-five more times. The desk I sit at during Defence Against The Dark Arts has messages scratched into it of the same nature. My spaghetti at dinner spells out "_Cry me a river and drown in it, Homos._"Rose constantly suggests going to Madam Pomfrey, and I continue to shrug it off. I mention the couple to her after dinner, and that odd spark in her eye lights up again, but she frowns and tells me she hasn't seen them. Dominique giggles at this, again, and Rose shoots her the infamous McGonagall-Impersonation-Glare that sends most people quivering into the backs of their chairs.

"Maybe you just need some sleep," Rose says, rubbing my arm. "Or maybe I'm just being oblivious. Maybe _I'm _the one that needs sleep."

She's right. I need sleep. I have, after all, been suffering lately, waking up in the middle of the night for no particular reason, not being able to drift off until the early hours of the morning. Yes, all I need is a nice, long, relaxing sleep …

With that thought in mind, I go to bed early. I shower, before stumbling almost blindly back into the dorm. I shrug into my pyjamas and towel-dry my hair. As I turn to get into bed, I tilt my head to the side as I see a piece of parchment on my bed. I almost don't open it, but curiosity gets the better of me and I sink onto the bed, picking it up with shaking fingers. I unfold it, and my eyes widen as I read the message. Over and over, I read it. Again and again, my eyes trail over the five words printed in a deep purple on the parchment.

_I know your secret, Scorpius._

It's not signed and the handwriting seems fairly feminine. I throw it aside, scared and confused as I scramble under the covers. After all, I have quite a few secrets, none of which I particularly want announced to the public ears. I shut my eyes tight and, after a long while, I drift into an uneasy unconsciousness.

What's happening to me?

* * *

_**A/N: **Confused? I don't blame you. At the end of the chapter, originally, I switched character POV and sort of hinted at who was giving the revenge, though I DID slip in some obvious things. Hopefully, you caught them, and can figure it out. But even if you can't, that's okay, because all will be explained in the next chapter (Stalking, in Dominique's POV. Worried? Don't be). And I will include pretty much an identical copy of the different-POV-snippet that I cut out in this._

_Would it be too much to ask for a review? Even if I said 'Pretty Please With a Scorpius Plushie on Top'?_


	4. Stalking

**A/N: **_You have no idea how sorry I am. I have reasons for not updating, but even in my head, they just sound like pathetic excuses. In short, after my laptop got and was cleared of a virus, it decided the Internet was no longer needed, my USB ran away, school and drama and stuff has been pretty hectic ... like I said, they all sound like excuses. I'll post the next chapter up tomorrow and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not being able to access this, meaning I've been unable to update. If you've stuck with me, thank you so damn much. I love you. Here, have lots and lots and lots of HP character plushies *ships them out to anyone who's had to wait for this*. Anyway, here's the chapter...

* * *

_

**Stalking  
- Dominique's POV -  
**

I giggle as I watch Scorpius' feet shuffle up the stairs, the bubbly laughter continuing afterwards. I only stop when Rose throws a pillow at me, colourfully telling me to shut up. I roll my eyes and throw the pillow back, telling her she can make a sailor blush with that language. It's her turn to roll eyes.

"So," I begin, grinning at her mischievously. "I feel rather accomplished."

She nods absent-mindedly, staring into the fire, and I frown at her lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on, Rose, cheer up. Did you _see_ his face at breakfast? And at dinner, when he looked at his spaghetti like it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen? Hilarious!"

"Did you have to be so harsh, though?" Rose asks almost desperately, looking at me sadly. "I only asked you to make him regret-"

"And that I did," I say defensively. "You didn't tell me not to make him squirm."

"I should have," Rose grumbles. "It really hurt, you know, being all … warm to him and stuff. I just wanted to scream at him."

"I would've."

"I know you would. You're … you."

"I'll take that as a complim … OhmygodIhaveanexcellentidea!" I gush, my words mixing together. However, Rose _has _known me for my entire life, so she should understand me by now.

"By excellent," Rose starts warily, "Do you mean potentially illegal, life-threatening or mentally-damaging?"

"Nope. Just pure excellence," I say proudly, the cogs in my brain whirring as the plan forms rapidly. I allow a wicked smirk to slide across my cheeks as I look around the room. I see a boy in our year, Dean Finnegan, and I call out to him. "Hey – hey Dean!"

He turns around, asks me what I want. I notice the cold tone of his voice and want to flinch. But as Rose says, I'm me, so I resist the urge to cower back into my seat like a frightened mouse. Or an elephant that _saw _a mouse, as long as those rumours about elephants being scared senseless of mice are true. _Oh_, I see … I rejected his offer to Hogsmeade three weeks ago. Yeah, okay, I deserve that tone.

"Can you _pretty please _see what Scorpius is up to upstairs, and then _pretty please with a positive answer to your previously declined Hogsmeade invite_, could you report back to me immediately?"

He stutters slightly, blushing furiously. "Did- did you just agree to … to-"

"Go to Hogsmeade with you?" I offer. He nods nervously. "Yes, yes I did. But only if you go upstairs and see what Scorpius is up to."

He needs no further encouragement. As he races up the stairs, I sigh and lean back in my chair, I mutter something incoherent about boys. In fact, _I _don't even know what I said. How weird. He returns a minute later, slightly breathless from running up and down the stairs, and I offer him my most gracious smile and a little hair flip. Blokes love that.

"He's in the bathroom, taking a shower by the sounds of it."

My smirk grows more pronounced. "Excellent. Thank you, Dean. See you in the Entrance Hall this weekend," I say, almost flirtatiously, sending him a cheeky wink. He grins, says goodbye, and practically flies back to his little group of friends to tell them the news.

"I thought you didn't like Dean," Rose says accusingly as I reach into my bag for a quill and piece of parchment.

"I don't," I say, inking my quill carefully and setting a square of parchment on my knee. "But I needed to know where Scorpius was somehow."

"Dom, what are you-"

"Just shut up and go with it for once," I snap, though the smile is evident in my voice. I write quickly, but not so the writing looks rushed. I lift it to my lips until it's mere centimetres away, and I blow on it to make the ink dry faster. I fold it, bid goodbye to Rose, and run up the boys' stairs.

Is it just me, or are the boys' stairs a lot steeper than the girls'?

I hear the shower running and, ears alert for any sudden change in this, I rush over to his bed on tip-toes and put the note on his pillow. It's clear that it's his bed, as he has a framed photograph of Rose and himself on his bedside table, and an empty Chocolate Frog box (Scorpius _loves_ Chocolate Frogs). Eyeing the bathroom door cautiously, I make my way across the room and the second I'm out the door, I'm running again. My shoes slap against the stone stairs noisily, and I'm surprised no one asks what I was doing up there when I reach the bottom again. Well, almost no one.

"What did you do?" Rose demands, on her feet, arms folded.

"Just making Scorpius regret his decision a little bit more," I grin, linking arms with Rose. "Don't worry, it's a bit of harmless fun. You need to stop worrying so much."

"What did you write?"

"That's for me to know and for you-"

"No, Dominique, seriously. Cut the bloody crap. _What did you write on the damned parchment?!_" Ouch. Angry Rose. I almost wince, but I'm me, so of course I don't. I just grin and respond.

"That I know his secret."

"Did you sign it?"

"Nope."

"_Great!_ Now he's going to think he has some sort of freaky stalker after him," she spits, unlinking her arm with mine. "You, Dom, are one cruel, cruel girl. Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

"Because I'm brainy," I grin. "And, besides, he _does_ have a freaky stalker. Now."

Rose's eyes grow large and she gives me _the look_. I hate the look. You know, the one that says, _"You better not be planning what I think you're planning, but if you are, I won't be attending your early funeral"_. Yeah, that one. It's quite scary …

"Please don't do this," she whines, though I know that she knows it won't work. "Please. You've taught him his lesson, and-"

"Look, Rose, seriously … school has been a total drag recently. I need some _fun_, some _excitement_. And this is the perfect excuse! Don't ruin my fun." I pout and bat my eyes, and Rose sighs in defeat. I squeal and hug her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Rose!"

"Just don't expect me to join in," she grumbles.

Over the next few days, Scorpius receives many more notes from his anonymous stalker. Me. I hide them anywhere I know he'll look – his wand pocket in his robes, on his plate at dinner, in his Potions' book, on his bed, in his shoes (he always looks in his shoes before putting them on, ever since Dean put a toy rat in his shoe once as a joke). I try to change it every day, be a little more exotic with each message, which have each gotten a little more bizarre and revealing. On every note, I write his name, but never sign it.

_You've been a naughty boy, Scorpius._

_Tsk tsk tsk, being a sneak, Scorpius._

_More work, less play, Scorpius._

_I can't wait 'till you get caught, Scorpius._

_How many more are you seeing, Scorpius?_

None of the notes reveal exactly what secret I know, but hints at it, and keeps my identity hidden. I notice Rose casting me the odd dirty look whenever Scorpius mentions stalkers, secrets, or just generally looks confused or alert. But for the most part, she goes on as if our conversation in the common room meant nothing. As we sit in our dorm to escape the noise of the Friday after-school shouting session (pretty much when everyone is as loud and random and uses as little knowledge as possible), I lay on my bed, copying Rose's History of Magic notes. The aforementioned cousin of mine sat on her own bed, reading … something. A fiction book that Aunt Hermione got her for Christmas, I think.

"Saturday, tomorrow," she says.

Wow. Well done, genius.

"I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason, I guess," she adds, smirking. Oops. Did I say that out loud? "What I meant, was..." She pauses. God, don't pause, girl. "It's the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"And?"

"Your date with Dean?"

"Crap!" I yell, sitting up straight. "Crap, crap, crap. I was going to prank Scorpius tomorrow!"

"You forget stuff easily, I've noticed."

"Yes, yes I do. Oh, crap, crap, crap. Stupid Dean with his stupid Irish accent and his stupid brown hair and stupid crush on me and stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Such a wide vocabulary."

"Will you shut the stupid hell up?!" Okay, Dom, you're losing it … that didn't even make sense. Stupid hell? "Right, okay, I'm going to leave one more note for Scorpius and then get some sleep." Rose groans. "Did I or did I not tell _you_ to shut up, Missy?"

I grab a piece of parchment from under Rose's pile of notes and write a message for Scorpius in the corner, ripping off the part that I used. I smirk as I read it over, noticing that it's the longest note I've written to him yet.

_Hogsmeade tomorrow. Who're you going with? I mean, you must have plenty of people to choose from … take your pick, Scorpius._

I stand from my bed and, as I walk to the door, I hear Rose. Barely, though, because her voice is so quiet, weak, wavering. "Please, leave him alone after this. Promise me." She sounds so defenceless, so much like a little child who just found out their pet rabbit died. I can't say no to her.

Without turning around, I say, "Promise," and leave to find a place to put the paper. Downstairs, the Friday noise is still on, so I slip through the shadows of the corner of the room and up the stairs unnoticed, placing the parchment on Scorpius' pillow quickly before retreating. As I make my way for the stairs of the girls' common room, a voice stops me. Male, familiar. Scorpius.

"What were you doing up there?"

For a moment, I debate ignoring him, pretending I didn't hear him. But I know it's ridiculous, and so I turn around, plastering a smile on my face. I pull a folded bit of spare parchment out of my pocket. "Dean said I could borrow his notes," I lie brightly.

"Dean? Since when are you two friends?"

"Friends?" I laugh. "We're going to Hogsmeade together tomorrow."

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He looks disappointed, like a theory of his just got destroyed. Which probably did happen, thanks to me. He turns to walk away from me, and I turn, too.

Goodbye, Friday. Hello, Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: **_Once again, super sorry about the wait! Thank you all for being so patient with me. The next chapter is a little different, because instead of being in one POV, I put it into several different ones. I couldn't help myself. There were so many different point of views I wanted to see that chapter from, and repeating the scenario time and time again would just get repetitive and boring. So I decided I would swap the POVs around. Next chapter: **Hogsmeade**, **no specific POV**._

_I don't deserve reviews from such lovely, patient people. I deserve to be ran out of town with pitchforks and burning torches. But, hey, if you review, I'll give you a Dominique plushie with lots of clothes to dress her in, and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean, and a Death Eater mask, and ... and ... and ... access to the Restricted Section of the library! Oh, and another chapter, but I'm giving you that anyway ;) See how much I'll e-give you if you leave a review? Heehee._

_I love you guys. You're amazing. *hugs*_

_Signed,  
**Watcher**.  
_


	5. Hogsmeade

**A/N:**_ Thanks guys for still believing in me ^.^ This chapter may seem a little scattered because it's in so many different POVs, and it's probably just a filler, but I really wanted to the ending of this one to happen, and so I wrote it. (:

* * *

_

**Hogsmeade  
- Dean -  
**

I wait in the Entrance Hall for Dominique, fists shoved in my pockets as I lean against the stone wall. Which is really uncomfortable. Nerves knot in my stomach, making it hard to breath. Damn those emotions. Although I'm ecstatic about Dominique finally saying yes, I know she didn't say it for me … she said it to make me do her task. What was it again? Something to do with Scorpius …

Stupid memory.

Ah, there she is. I grin, a nervous, crooked smile, revealing a line of teeth. She walks down the final stairs with the grace of an angel … or rather, the grace of someone in heels concentrating hard on not falling over. As she reaches me, she grins back, says hello, and links her arm with mine. I blush and grin like a fool as we make our way towards the carriages. We make light conversation, discussing where to go. She looks around momentarily before we step into the carriage. As we sit down, she takes my hand and squeezes. Such a simple gesture, but my heart flutters as her smooth skin holds my hand, sweaty with nerves.

We sit in silence as we wait for the carriage to fill up, her hand still wrapped around mine possessively, as if she wears the pants in the non-existent "relationship". Rose, Scorpius, Albus and Tobias (Creevey, a real weirdo) took the other spaces in this carriage, and then we're off. Dominique and Rose start to talk animatedly about something in fast voices from across the carriage, while Scorpius joins in occasionally, but he's mainly talking to Albus and Tobias. Tobias laughs at something loudly, and I wince. It's such a in-your-face laugh, loud and almost fake-sounding. Like how you write it. Ha ha ha ha ha. Like that. But in big, bold capital letters.

Yeah. He's weird.

**- Albus -  
**

When I see Rose and Scorpius, hand-in-hand, waiting for me at the Entrance Hall, I fight back the urge to run up to the common room and lock myself away again. Their hands, fingers intertwined, seem to be mocking me, letting me know that Scorpius isn't mine, but hers instead. I bite my tongue and catch up with them, smiling and talking as if nothing is wrong … though I make sure to stand next to Rose, not Scorpius. I almost make a point of it. To me, the action seems painfully obvious.

_HEY, WORLD, GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT STANDING NEXT TO SCORPIUS 'CAUSE I WANT TO AVOID HIM! IT'S TRUE, FOLKS!_

Yeah. Okay. Kissing Scorpius has driven me insane. Ever since those kisses, I'm constantly aware of how far away I am from Scorpius, or how close I am, and I always make a point out of changing that distance, whether it's moving closer or further away. I know it wouldn't seem obvious to an outsider, but to me, it's excruciatingly embarrassing.

We reach the nearest carriage at the same time as Weirdo Creevey, and we climb in together. I grin and wave to Dominique and Dean, before sitting down furthest away from the door. Damn, no, don't …

Crap. Scorpius sits next to me. He looks at me, raises an eyebrow, but I glare sternly before looking directly at Tobias and asking him how school is going for him. He's a couple of years younger than us, and totally insane. Not Lovegood standards, but he's getting there. To the best of my ability, I ignore Scorpius sitting next to me, but as Tobias laughs, I find myself cringing into him. I pull away quickly.

Who knew laughter could be so _annoying_?

**- Dominique -  
**

Mother of Merlin, this boy is so damn _boring. _After going to separate tables in the Three Broomsticks (Albus and Tobias kind of got kicked away from us couples, and Tobias buggered off to hang out with kids his own age, Albus is sitting in a corner like a loner), Dean and I really got talking. He's such a stereotypical _Ravenclaw_. With him, it's all classes and books and taking notes, teachers and school and all of that boring crap.

I'm dying here, I honestly am. I wonder if I can drown myself in Butterbeer … "Waiter! Two more Butterbeers, please!"

"But I haven't even finished mine, yet," Dean protests, gesturing to his almost-full drink.

"Oh well, you can just drink the second one once you've finished the first," I say with false cheeriness. The Butterbeers come and I sip mine as Dean continues rambling on about how _interesting _and _riveting _Professor Binn's speech on Goblin Slavery was. Honestly, if he loves his speech so much, why doesn't he just marry the ghost?

My eyes trail over to Rose and Scorpius' table and I try to hear what they're talking about. With blabbermouth in my ear, however, it's pretty damn difficult. God, can't he shut up for just a _second_? Take a breath, perhaps, or drink some of his Butterbeer?

"Dom, are you listening to me? Why are you looking over there?"

No, I'm not. Because you're boring, duh. Now go away. Of course, I don't tell him that, but instead, apologise and say I zoned out, thinking about Binn's class. He seems to accept this and continued blathering on about the dull teacher. _Like teacher, like student_. I zone out instantly, sip my Butterbeer and make the appropriate noises and the appropriate times. "Yup, I know! Mhm. Yeah. Hmm."

I see Rose looking at me, almost sympathetically, and I give her my best pleading eyes. _Help me_, they say, _I'm dying here!_ She giggles and looks back at Scorpius. Traitor. I glare at the side of her head, unaware of Dean across from me. Until he speaks, that is.

"Look, I'm sorry, Dominique, but really … if you don't like me, don't lead me on."

I ask him what he's on about, feigning shock.

He gulps down his first Butterbeer and stands up. "It's clear that you like Scorpius, not me."

"What?!" I shriek, literally in shock. Me? Like Scorpius? After he turned gay on Rose? Not bloody likely, mate. Ah, wait, he doesn't know that … it's still a disgusting accusation. He repeats what he said, and I rise to his height. "_Me_? Like _Scorpius_? You're _out_ of your _mind_!" Oops, that was a bit loud.

Rose looks at me, and then at Dean. And laughs. Traitor.

"Why were you glaring at Rose, then, if you weren't jealous of her?" he demands. I splutter for an answer, and Rose laughs harder.

I blurt out that she stole my earrings, the first pathetic excuse that came to mind. I hear Scorpius laugh, too, at this, and I scowl at him before looking back at the Finnegan boy whom is supposed to be my date.

Dean says he'll see me around, smiling sadly, before handing me the money for the Butterbeers and leaving. Downhearted, not because I like Dean but because I just got dumped half way through a date, which is downright embarrassing, I sink into my seat and drink my Butterbeer, before reaching for Dean's untouched second one.

**- Albus -  
**

The entire Dom-Dean affair is hilarious, but as the quiet Irish bloke leaves the pub, I feel kind of bad for Dom, and so I go and sit with her. I say sorry, like a normal person would, and tell her that it must have been so embarrassing, as if she didn't already know. Dominique starts talking about something half-heartedly while I order a Butterbeer. As I do, I notice Scorpius giving me an odd look, and I shoot him a small smile. When I look back at Dominique, her eyes are narrowed.

I ask what's wrong, but she brushes it off, accusing me of not listening. I laugh, call her a hypocrite, which makes her laugh, too. I try to ignore how fake it sounds. No hard feelings. We have a proper conversation this time, though I notice Dominique shooting glances at Rose every few minutes. Very specific, _My-God-Help-Me_, glances. While her and Rose are sharing looks, I look at Scorpius again. He smiles at me, a warm, friendly smile. I return it willingly, maybe a little too eagerly.

And once again, she's glaring at me through slits.

"What is your problem?" I demand.

"You," she says sharply, standing up. "Stay away from us from now on, Al." I open my mouth, start to protest, but she silences me by raising a hand. "Please, Al, just … Stay. Away. And keep your goddamn hands to yourself."

And then she's gone, and I'm confused, and alone. What did she mean, "Stay away from us."? Who's 'us', anyway? I sink into my seat and muse over Dom's strange behaviour, shooting glances at Scorpius every few seconds.

* * *

**A/N: **_Bad chapter, I know. And it's kind of anti-climatic at the end. And it's the penultimate one. The next chapter, which is currently only 1/4 written, will be the final one. Dundundun. And what is that chapter, you may ask ... well, it's **Bad Breakup: Rose's POV**. Have a little guess what it's about ;)_

_Would it be too much to ask for a review? Even if I said 'Pretty Please with the Marauders' Map on top'? ;)_

_Signed,  
**Watcher.**  
_


End file.
